Epic Vacation
by Stingyxxlove
Summary: Flaky x Evil one-shot Human version The lake and friends.


"Come on Flakes! It'll be fun!" Exclaimed an excited Flippy." I don't know, Flippy. I don't really like water." Flaky conceded. Flippy sighed, but Flaky continued," I guess we could go."

**"Are you serious?! You want to go swimming at a lake house to be romantic?! You went too soft!" **Flippy heard Evil yelling in his mind.

"Yes, Evil, I'm serious." Flippy confirmed.

**"Then it looks like we'll have some fun."** Flippy could practically hear the smirk in Evil's voice.

"Don't do anything bad to Flaky if you come out." Flippy started growling at his other self.

**"Whatever."**

Flippy then came back to reality and said," I'll pick you up on Friday!"" Ok." Came Flaky's shy response." If you want, we could take some friends so it doesn't get lonely." Flippy offered. Flaky smiled a smile only Flippy got to see and agreed," Alright. Thank you Flippy, I love you!" Then she pecked him on the lips and started walking away and waving while still smiling at him.

It was finally Friday, and Flaky, Petunia, and Giggles picked out bathing suits. Flaky had a army camouflage bikini and it came with a bathing suit matching skirt with a combat knife on the corner.

Petunia had on a purple and pink striped bikini, and Giggles had a cream colored bikini with orange flowers.

Flaky shifted uncomfortably and exclaimed," I d-d-don't think I-I should b-be wearing this." Flaky said as she put all the white clips in her long red hair. Giggles looked at her and asked," Do you like Flippy?" Flaky blushed, everyone knew they liked each other but because no one asked, no one knew they were dating already." W-we're actually d-dating." Giggles and Petunia immediately stopped and looked at the crimson eyed girl." WHAT?!" They asked in unision.

Flippy was getting ready with the guys that were going, but them being guys, it didn't take to long. Cuddles and Splendid were going on about which one looked hotter. Nothing really happened.

Flaky looked at the two and stuttered," Y-yeah I t-thought y-you knew." Petunia asked," How did you think that?!" Flaky suddenly had tears in her eyes and whined," I-I'm s-sorry, I-I d-d-don't know."

The two girls started freaking out because last time Flaky had tears in her eyes, Flippy let Evil on a rampage and killed everyone." Please don't cry Flaky, we're begging you, PLEASE DON'T CRY!"

After awhile of waiting, the guys saw the girls come out of the bathroom and they're jaws dropped. Flippy immediately walked up to Flaky and mumbled something like," You look beautiful.." To which she replied by blushing.

Once they got to the lake house, they walked in and looked in awe. It was a three story house with a large living room, kitchen, and four bedrooms. The dock they would be using had a boat and three jet skis. One black, one white, and a grey.

The group put their luggage in specific rooms and left to the dock." One, two, three!" The girls all jumped in as the boys got the jet skis out and into the water." Hey Flaky! Lets race these idiots!" Flippy yelled as he drove next to Flaky. She smiled at him and confirmed," Alright!" She jumped onto the black jet ski and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Once they all got onto their respective partners vehicles, they started driving fast in order to beat one of the other teams. Flippy heard the sound of a gun pop in the distance starting another groups race, and started twitching," Flippy, what's wrong?"" **Nothing's wrong babe, just sit tight and you'll have a front row seat!"** Flaky then grew nervous," E-Evil, what a-are you g-going t-to do?"

Evil smirked, and went full-speed, then grabbed Cuddles and Giggles off of their jet ski and threw one in front of Splendid and Petunia's jet ski and the other in front of some random people's. As blood spilled everywhere, Evil had shot, with the gun he had in his swim trunks pocket, at their friends, and ended up hitting Petunia in the brain.

Splendid drive off before Evil noticed, and once he was gone, Evil looked back at Flaky,**" Looks like it just you and me at the lake house!" **Then he drove back to the dock and parked the jet ski,knocked out the girl, picked up Flaky bridal style, then went within the confines of the building they'll be staying at.

When Flaky opened her eyes, she felt the handcuffs that were holding her to the bed she was laying on. Because she was so used to this type of treatment from Evil, she just let the tears flow, wondering why he didn't know she loved the both of them." **Look who's awake." **Flaky heard as she looked up.

At the foot of the bed, stood Evil in all his glory. She soon found him hovering over her, knife to neck.**" I wonder,"** Evil asked,**" why I hate you so much. Do you know?" **He smirked as she moved back as far as she could." You don't know?" Flaky asked, slightly surprising Evil. His face contorted into anger as he asked,"** Know what?" **Flaky smiled gently and whispered," Do what you want to me, because no matter what you do, I'll always love you. Both of you."

Evil's eyes widened. He had always thought that she only loved that wussy Flippy.' **How** does **she** love **a** monster **like** us?' Flippy and Evil asked each other in their mind. Evil undid the handcuffs and allowed her to go free, but she just sat there." **What are you wai-"** he was cut off by the sound of Splendid bursting in the room with a knife pointing it at Evil." Don't you dare touch Flaky!" The so-called hero commanded. As he spoke he didn't notice Evil was getting closer until he was right in front of him. Evil grinned, his razor teeth showing, as he slit Splendid's throat. Then he felt a hug from behind," What's the point of running from someone you love?" Came Flaky's shaking voice. Evil turned and hugged her back and suddenly, Splendid started twitching. Then Evil took his gun and shot the body sober and over again while kissing Flaky.


End file.
